Fire and Ice
by snowyassas1n
Summary: They say opposites attract. Those words could not have been more true for these two star crossed lovers? Or are they mortal enemies? Do the want to kill each other or f**k each other? Only time will tell. Although their love might develop faster if he wasn't such a shameless flirt with every girl he meets!


AN: I was reading a bunch of akame ga kill fics and this just kind of hit me in the face. So expect cannon to be followed by the tiniest margin available in that some events will happen, while others are shot to hell out of the water. Also Tatsumi will not have incursio.(I find myself with an addiction to starting story's).

Summary: They say opposites attract. Those words could not have been more true for these two star crossed lovers? Or are they mortal enemies? Do the want to kill each other or f**k each other? Only time will tell. Although their love might develop faster if he wasn't such a shameless flirt with every girl he meets!

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kill

XXXX

Tatsumi a young boy of 8 years old was lost in a forest far away from his village. He was trying to hunt with the hunters when he had gotten himself lost. That was three days ago. He was severely dehydrated, so he was looking for any source of water he could find. He didn't even know how he got himself lost in the first place, one minute he was on the hunt and the next he was completely lost!

He had found a cave that felt damp inside, and with higher hopes ran in to find water. He found a clearing in the cave and his sights fixed on a black chalice sitting on a stone pedestal. Ignoring his instincts as his slightly delirious state was only fixed on the chalice he ran up to it, and downed whatever was inside of it. What he no notice thanks to delirium was all the dead body's next to the pedestal all clutching their throat in death.

Tatsumi instantly regretted doing that as whatever he just drank was a horrible taste it had a coppery tone to it. He then felt it. A pulse of power radiated deep within his being. He screamed a horrible scream when he felt something being seared onto his throat. While screaming he had his eyes closed and thus did not know he was breathing a large amount of fire from his mouth. He finally passed out from pain and exhaustion. What he did not know was that chalice contained the life blood of an ultra class fire demon. The king who created it never gave it to anybody, just like he never gave anybody the Ice demons blood. As he did not know what they would do to the user. What he did not know was that these two demons were the greatest of rivals. One ruled the north and the other the south.

The world was about to be put into chaos as a result of this.

XXXX

While Tatsumi was asleep he was unknowingly deemed worthy of Surtr, which was the name of the fire demon. The blood assimilated with his and permanently bonding with him. The pain on his throat was a tattoo showing his acquirement of it. It was a ring with three evenly spaced triangle around it, inside the ring was a small flame.

XXXX

Tatsumi woke up feeling twenty better than he had all his life! He literally had so much energy when he woke up. He did finally notice the body's around the cave an assumed he just lived through whatever it was that killed them. He thought that the chalice was probably filled with poison. 'Although that does not explain why I did not die as the chalice looked nearly full'. So he just assumed the men got tiny drops before the died, and he drunk the whole thing!

"Ahhh! What if I die-" He could not continue talking as he was breathing fire out of his mouth! 'What the hell, wait why does this not hurt! Also why do I feel the energy that is flowing through my body now being focused on my mouth.' Tatsumi thought. Deciding to experiment he removed the energy from his mouth, and sure enough the fire stopped. He pondered over what this meant. He tried putting that energy in his right hand and to his shock it lit on fire! He turned it off again. 'What the hell was up with that chalice. I know that whatever was in it did this to me. I am assuming those dead guys wanted this when they drank from the cup.' Tatsumi calculated as he was actually pretty smart even at his young age.

" **You are correct in your theory young blood. Those men were unworthy of wielding my might, you on the oth-"** The demonic voice in Tatsumi's head was stopped by Tatsumi shouting "AHHH what the fuck there is voices in my head now!". Tatsumi really regretted leaving with the hunter's now. 'Wait the village they must think I'm dead!' Tatsumi yelled in his mind and began rushing out of the cave. The problem was he still didn't know where he was.

" **If you are looking for the meat bag settlement it is in the south. Now back to what I was saying you are worthy of the might of Surtr use my power to burn all your foes to ash."** Tatsumi calmed down a little when he heard the demonic voice in his head the now named Surtr tell him what direction to go. He then got confused on a few things. 'Can you explain to me why you were a chalice filled with liquid' " **My blood"** the Demon corrected 'Right blood- wait what I drunk blood!' Tatsumi screamed in his head. "Eww blech blurgh" Tatsumi made noises as he rubbed his tongue to clean himself even if it was no longer needed anymore. 'Anyways why were you in that chalice and who are you Surtr?' Tatsumi questioned as he walked home.

" **To begin five centuries ago I was a powerful Fire demon who waged war with an annoyingly equally powerful Ice demon. I controlled the south while she controlled the north. When we were in the middle of our final battle thousands of humans appeared and tried to slay us. We slaughtered all but 46 of them who possessed unique weapons. We demons give respect to those who hold power and asked them about those weapons. The were called Teigu weapons made from the essences of danger beast as you humans call us. We battled with them, but thanks to our final battle against each other me and Ymir the ice demon perished, but we were able to take half of them with us. The final things I heard before I died was that I would be made into one of the final two Teigu alongside Ymir."** Surtr explained. Tatsumi nodded in awe of the history lesson never having heard of things like that. He thought it was cool that he possessed one of the last two Teigu ever made.

" **I will give you some warning's though. Ymir was an ultra-class danger beast like me and we have had a long rivalry. That may transfer over to the wielder of Ymir if one has been selected. Ymir was also known to be slightly unhinged and bloodthirsty so she may have corrupted her wielder."** Surtr warned. Tatsumi was shocked! An ultra-class danger beast was one of the strongest danger beast known to be classed. They were said to be unbeatable and should be avoided at all cost and he now had the blood of one running in his veins. 'Well I do not really care for rivalry's but with this power I can protect the village! Surtr could you train me in your abilities?" Tatsumi asked.

" **Seeing as how we are bonded forever I might as well, cant be having Ymir get the upper hand just because my possessor is weak"** Surtr replied. Tatsumi ignored the weak part and jumped happily that he would be trained. He regretted it instantly though with the next few words. " **Be ready for hell human I will train you into the ground. You might also take of a sword as well I can help you with that."** the demon said.

With that the demon went silent as Tatsumi neared his village. The second someone spotted him the village was alerted. Within seconds Tatsumi was surrounded by worried villagers. Some gasped in shock when they seen his appearance though. "Tatsumi what happened to you M'boy. Your hair and eyes are different and you have a tattoo!" The village elder stated when he seen Tatsumi.

"Ehh what do you mean?" Tatsumi asked completely confused as to what he was talking about. The elder went and got a mirror and gave it to Tatsumi. Tatsumi froze when he seen his appearance. His hair had a red streak on the left side of it and his eyes were a molten gold color now! The tattoo was a little cool though, with the ring and the three even spaced triangles around it as well as the small flame in the center.

"Hey elder do you know what Teigu are?" Tatsumi asked. The village elder paled. "Yes they are weapons that can cause mass chaos and many other things why do you ask? Did one of them do this to you?" The elder asked.

"Yea I was really dehydrated and was at the point where I would drank anything and when I found the chalice in a cave I downed it. Turned out it was the Teigu Surtr which was the life essence of an ultra-class fire demon danger beast. I passed out in pain when I drank it and when I woke up I was filled with energy and could do this" Tatsumi explained as he lit his fist on fire again. The villagers were shocked that one of their own possessed a Teigu. The village elder knew what this meant though.

"Tatsumi the Teigu are a prized possession of the capital so if word reaches that we possess one the army will send their men and ransack this place until they found you. I am sorry to do this but I must ask you to leave, as I cannot endanger this village." Tatsumi was shocked and hurt that they would throw him out for this! Not wanting them to see him cry he acted calmly. "Can I have a sword then to protect myself from danger beast." Tatsumi asked quietly. The elder nodded and gave him a brown sheath that had a broad sword in it. Tatsumi went to his house and gathered his belonging into a pack before he set out never to return.

XXXX

9 years later

We find a 17 year old Tatsumi currently in the northern kingdom. He was dressed a long sleeved black shirt, with black pants stuffed into brown boots. Over the shirt he had a red cloak with black accents.(Cloak he used in the tournament just switch the brown with red). He still had the broad sword he had received all those years ago and the only change to it was a sigil engraved into the blade that was an exact copy of his tattoo. What was he doing? He was sitting on a snow covered cliff watching the northern army being overwhelmed by the empire.

The reason he was here was Surtr a couple of hours ago said Ymir was nearby and that it was time to challenge them as his fire skills were superb. When he got to the area Ymir was in he found this scene before him. He had become jaded through the years and was indifferent to either side below him. The only thing he was concerned about now was improving his fighting ability and girls. Yes he found out that his Teigu increased all of his senses including his hormones meaning his libido. Surtr said it wouldn't be a problem for other Teigu users but with his natural body heat thanks to Surtr being extremely high the chemicals in his body were active a lot.

This caused him to become a flirt with any hot girl that he could find, resulting in him actually scoring with a lot of girls in villages he passed through as well as angry husbands and boyfriends after him. He didn't mind though as he enjoyed it a lot. He heard from someone that all powerful people had quirks and so he figured that was his.

He spotted something that disgusted him though as what appeared to be a little blonde boy was carving people's faces off. He noticed he wore a different uniform from the rest and Tatsumi decided to see any others wearing that uniform. He spotted a big blonde guy hacking through people as well as an old gray haired man using water as a weapon against people.

Tatsumi decided it was time to join the battle and his target were those three. The closest was the little blonde boy and his back was to him. Deciding to take advantage of that he pointed his finger at him and a little orb of fire was in front of it. "Burner finger" He said. The little orb of fire was actually extremely compressed fire and it shot off in a beam of fire piercing the boy in the head as he leaned down when Tatsumi shot. The boy had enough strength to turn around and had a look of pained shock on his face before he fell over dead. That announced his presence to the battle field as those who were near him on both sides looked at him. The northerners thought he was on their side and did not mess with him.

Tatsumi did not care about those two because as soon as Nyau had fallen over dead the huge blonde guy that was near came charging over shouting something about leveling up. When he reached Tatsumi he swung two axes down but Tatsumi just swiveled around them and drew his sword before it was encased in fire and he cut the big guy in half horizontally. He then spotted the gray haired old man making a beeline for him. Tatsumi seen that he had no weapon but knew from watching him earlier what he would do.

Sure enough the old man started throwing water attacks at Tatsumi, but they were nowhere near the level needed to douse his fire as he just breathed out a wave of fire incinerating a lot of soldiers on both sides in the process. The water attacks of the old man were mist now and before he could pull more he felt and intense heat in his chest and seen a hole where his heart was and looked up and seen the boy having a finger pointed out that was smoking.

Liver fell over dead after that. The soldiers were now weary of this man as he took out three of their best officers and fighters there like they were nothing. They also didn't know what side he was on as he killed men on both sides already.

Tatsumi felt intense blood lust behind him and dodged an ice spike that was speeding in his direction. Turning around to face his attacker he found the most beautiful women he had ever met. Dressed in a white females version of a generals attire she had a pale complexion and long blue hair. Her eyebrows and eyes were blue as well. In her hand was the severed head of what he assumed the commander of the army.

"I was beginning to get bored so I fought the strongest man in this army and when he fell easily to me I was not impressed. Then I turn around and witness you slaughter my three beast as if they were trash to you. Who are you, I want to know the name of the one I intend to have a glorious battle with." Esdeath stated.

Tatsumi just gave an innocent smile as if he didn't just kill hundreds of people. The smile though had an effect on Esdeath as she blushed at his cute face. With that innocent smile he met all her criteria for the thing she was going to ask the emperor for. 1. younger than her. Check. 2. strong enough to be able to mold into a general. Check. 3. an innocent smile that she can break. Check. The only problem was that her instincts were screaming at her to kill him and that bothered her as she wanted him.

"Ymir I have found you." She heard Tatsumi spoke and that's when it made sense to her. "So that means your Surtr then?" She asked as her Ice demon had been warning her that he was coming. She was excited on a whole new level now. "Hahaha this will be fun then come Surtr lets do battle, if you survive I will make you my lover!" She announced boldly.

Tatsumi's hormones were fighting with his demon blood. The hormones wanted to accept the offer and have sex with her for a week straight. His blood though wanted to battle so he settled with a little of both. "ha I should be saying that to you, my name is Tatsumi." Tatsumi said finally answering her question. Esdeath just smirked a deadly smirk when he boldly fired her own statement back to her. 'So the boy things he can win, lets show him how naive that is.' Esdeath thought.

XXXX

Their battle began a deadly sword battle, which escalated quickly into elemental attacks as Tatsumi's sword snapped much to his ire as he loved that things and vowed to take Esdeath's sword when he beat her. The northern army tried to capitalize on the two monsters being distracted by each other but were either burned to ash or frozen solid by Tatsumi's and Esdeath's attacks. The empire's army wisely chose to stay out of the way.

Esdeath sent a wave of ice at Tatsumi while Tatsumi countered with a wave of fire canceling each other attacks out. Esdeath fully into the battle and loving every second of it as she was actually bleeding from Tatsumi's swordsmanship decided to escalate the battle. She knew he was superior swordsman and it was only her better sword that stopped that battle and it made her hot that he was better than her.

She rose her hand and massive meteor of Ice descended into the battlefield, but before it could crash Tatsumi rose his own hand and massive ball of white fire erupted from it clashing with her meteor melting it and turning it to mist with its heat. Esdeath counted her lucky stars that the man of her dreams literally showed up in front of her. It would have been perfect if she didn't want to kill him so bad.

"Hahahahahaha yes this is perfect finally someone who can stand up to my full power. Let's finish this then Tatsumi." Esdeath ranted letting her blood lust take over. Tatsumi had let his instinct to kill her take over as well. They charged each other and when they were in twenty feet of each other they both spoke at the same time. "Mahapadma/Seelenfeuer" The clash of their two trump cards activating created a massive explosion completely eradicating a mile of land from them. The soldiers of them expire had already moved far away knowing the battle would be big.

In the middle of a crater we find two individuals dressed in rags. One was smoking and the other had an icy mist drifting from their body with the beginning of frost on themselves. "Heh our trump cards even canceled each other, and just gave us massive damage instead. Time and space was suppose to have been frozen within twenty feet of me." Esdeath stated. "Your very soul was suppose to have set fire as well as any other within twenty feet of me turning everything to ash. So yea we canceled each other again." Tatsumi said. Esdeath was the one smoking while Tatsumi was covered in frost. Noticing she was about to lose consciousness she asked "How did I lose?". "You used way too much power I am assuming you have not had it as long as I have. I have had Surtr since I was 8 so have more control over it." Tatsumi said though that's not to say he wasn't in pain as he was badly injured. "Since I technically won I am claiming your sword since you broke mine. Also our bet is still on. Since we both survived were both each others lovers, so look forward to seeing me some more Esdeath. Though I should warn you with my body heat my hormones are active a lot, so I get a really bad urge to flirt with every girl I see." Tatsumi said to a smiling and blushing Esdeath(Hey she fangirls over Tatsumi in canon so this is in character still). Her smile became creepier as he said the last part though. "Then I will just kill the girls who fall for you traps." With that Esdeath blacked out. Tatsumi smiled and claimed his sword, reminding himself to later put the sigil on it. He strapped it to his side and picked up Esdeath, and even though he was in a lot of pain he bridal carried her to her soldiers.

XXXX

The soldiers nearly crapped themselves in shock when they seen the beaten form of The general Esdeath herself being carried to them. They were now terrified of this boy no monster if he had the power to beat her the strongest general. They gave him a wide gerth and just let him walk to a more intricate tent that was Esdeath's. While walking by he spoke. "Let's just say she convinced me to go to the empire so I am not your guys enemey's." Tatsumi said as he disappeared into the tent not noticing the sigh of relief he got from the soldiers.

XXXX

anndddd done review and let me know what ya think!


End file.
